


【绿皮书】GIFT

by Leon7C



Category: Green Book
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C
Summary: 可以看作《不设防》的番外，也可独立成篇





	【绿皮书】GIFT

01

“老板让我陪他出差，过几天就回来。托尼。”

唐又看了一遍纸条，问：“他早上走的时候还有说点别的什么吗？”

“没有，先生。”阿密特不动声色地说，“先生，这已经是你问的第三遍了。”

“是么？”

唐沉默了，想了想又说：“那你回家吧，我这没什么事了。”

阿密特恭谨地弯腰行了个礼，临关门前顿住脚步，回头犹犹豫豫地说了一句：“您不用太担心维勒朗格先生，他……”

“没什么事，阿密特。”唐点了点头截住他的话，“你回去吧。”

“是，先生。”阿密特把门带上走了出去。

 

当然没什么事，只是他已经快一个星期没见到托尼了，而现在似乎还要再多上那么几天。

唐起身给自己倒了杯酒，轻轻叹了口气。

并不是他不够体谅托尼的工作，事实上由于科帕晚上才营业，而唐的睡眠时间是很规律的，因此托尼下班回到家的时候唐过没多久就要起床，而托尼白天补觉的时候唐则需要开始忙于无止境的练习和演奏。

但即便如此，唐总能在睡梦中被托尼拥入结实的臂弯，他们迷迷糊糊地跟对方分享一个早安吻——对托尼来说是晚安吻——然后枕着对方的气息继续入睡。

而到了托尼的休息日，唐会提前安排好日程，确保他们将无人打扰。托尼会给他做所谓的最地道的意大利面，或者他们干脆把一整天耗在那张松软舒适的大床上，然后靠外卖炸鸡度日。  
而最近一段时间，托尼回来的时间却越来越晚，甚至这几天唐完全没有跟他打过照面。生活在同一个屋檐下，却好几天没能见到对方。

这是正常的吗？

但唐没有立场让托尼辞去科帕的工作，托尼有着自己的尊严。他们需要尊重彼此。

 

唐把杯子里的酒喝光，刚想重新倒一杯，一阵风吹来，他禁不住打了个寒噤。

以前怎么没发现这间屋子这么空旷。

他踱过去关窗，抬头却见到漫天的星星。

纽约很少有这样的景色，尽管想与之分享的人并不在，但唐想，他该出去透透气。

这房子实在有些冷。

 

02

等唐回过神来的时候，他已经把车停在了离科帕不远的地方。

唐有些不好意思，又觉得自己好笑。他摇摇头，准备发动车子离开。

但大门处一闪而过的人影却让他一下子紧紧攥住了手刹。

是托尼，托尼依旧穿着那身暗红色的制服，跟身旁的人边说着话边快步走了进去。

就算只有一个侧脸，唐还是能笃定，那是托尼。

唐脑子里一片空白，心脏回荡着轰鸣声，隆隆作响。

那只靴子终于落下来了，他想。

 

唐内心深处一直没放下隐忧。

他是清楚的，上帝不保佑他这样的人。好运总是不会眷顾他，他既然有着非比寻常的钢琴天赋，就必然在别的方面牺牲更多，甚至所有。

但他没想到来得这么快。

不过也是，那段旅程简直是一场幻梦，他和托尼在残酷的现实环境面前拥抱彼此又撕咬彼此，争吵再和好，短短的两个月内穷尽了所有炽烈的爱与热情。

所以走到头的速度自然也更快。

只不过是梦醒了而已。

唐无法冷静思考托尼撒谎的原因，他光是试图去想就已经感到胸闷和窒息。

他只知道托尼从不撒谎，但托尼却还是骗了他。

或许托尼只是不想见到他。

 

唐伸手摸到副驾驶前面的储物格，将里面的伏特加拿了出来。

那是他之前偶然一次又跟托尼聊起了求学经历，兴致一起跑去买的。

“列宁格勒太冷了，什么都可以没有，不能没有伏特加！”

“嘶——”托尼舔了一口，吐吐舌头表示不喜，“这味道哪里比得上威士忌？难怪那帮伊万像疯子一样（注1）。”

于是这瓶酒就被留在了车上，在这种时候成为唐唯一的慰藉。

他似乎又回到了冰雪覆盖的列宁格勒。

除了伏特加，除了满脑子的乐谱，他什么都没有。

 

唐拧开瓶盖，直接对着嘴喝。

他好久没有这么喝过酒了，呛到喉咙是很容易就能想到的事情。他把眼泪呛了出来，恍惚间想起从伯明翰回来的那一天。

托尼很自然地答应了他，愿意搬过来跟他一起住。这让原本小心翼翼提出建议的唐失态地小声欢呼起来，托尼也同样笑得傻兮兮的，用力把他揉进怀里。

他真想时间就停在那里。

 

03

托尼走出大门，努力睁了睁眼试图赶走疲惫，却惊讶地发现了熟悉的车。

天还没完全亮起来，他凭着影影绰绰的光线勉强辨认，再次确定了这就是唐的车。

他迅速走过去敲了敲驾驶座的车窗。

敲了很久，趴在方向盘上的人才抬起头，看到窗外的托尼，慢吞吞地摇下车窗，随之而来的是浓烈的酒气。

“唐？你怎么在这？喝了多少？！”

唐反应很迟钝，他歪着头想了一会儿，像是在思考该用什么措辞，最后他只是说：“嗯……我这就，这就走了……”

他作势要发动车子（注2），托尼急忙将手伸进去从里面打开车门，试图将唐架到后座。好在唐虽然软绵绵的直往下滑，但还算乖顺，任由托尼将他搬到座位上，关上车门。

托尼决定先把醉鬼送回家再说。

 

一路上托尼时不时从后视镜里看看唐，唐一直闭着眼睛保持着挨靠住车门的姿势。

等到了卡内基音乐厅的门口，托尼刚要下车，唐却自顾自地开了车门走下去。

托尼急忙锁好车跟上去。

上楼的时候托尼担心唐掉下去，时不时伸出胳膊试图搀扶他。唐却稳稳当当地走到了自己的房门口，握上门把手的时候他突然侧过身体，眼睛盯着地板，说：“你可以走了。”

托尼瞪大眼睛。

唐不理他，开了门径直走了进去。

托尼显然有些手足无措，他抬起手看了一眼腕表，跟着进门又关上。

唐背对着门倒水，听到关门的声音，顿了顿，拿起杯子喝了一口。

无非是摊牌而已，他没什么可怕的。

不要再耽误彼此的时间了。

 

托尼像往常一样从背后抱住他，鼻子亲昵地蹭蹭他的耳朵，有些不好意思地说：“你已经知道了？”

“嗯。”他怎么还能这样若无其事？

托尼奇怪于唐的冷漠，但还是接着说：“我不是故意瞒着你的，实在是……”

实在是再也忍受不下去了是吗？唐猛地挣脱开托尼。醉汉的力道很难控制，他的头直接往后磕到了托尼。

“噢！”托尼迅速捂住眼睛。

唐吓了一跳，酒也跟着醒了一半：“你怎么了？！”

托尼摇着头示意他没事，放开手却只见一道蜿蜒的血迹从左眼上方的伤口流了下来。

这显然不是头能磕破的。

 

唐彻底醒了，昨晚光线太昏暗，他现在才看清托尼的样子。左眼肿得厉害，紫色的淤血看着很是吓人，伤口显然是简单处理过现在又裂开了，往外渗着血。

唐脑子一转就明白过来了：“你就是因为这个才骗我的？”

“只是不想让你担心。”托尼耸耸肩。

说不准是松了口气还是怎样，唐瞬间感到五味杂陈，什么感觉都有。

但他还是立刻找起了药箱。

“我只是想给你一个惊喜，谁知道会发生意外……”托尼坐到椅子上等他，兀自喋喋不休道。

“什么惊喜？”唐停下动作，转身看托尼。

“阿密特不是全跟你说了？”托尼也看着他，“不然你怎么知道的？我就猜这个老东西保守不住秘密。”

“托尼·维勒朗格，你回答我几个问题。”

“亲爱的，别说几个，几百个我都乐意。”托尼抬头看走到他面前的唐，眼睛里是满溢出来的深情，即使肿胀的左眼让这份深情显得有些滑稽。

唐却笑不出来，拿着药膏给托尼搽上。  
“这几天你都在忙什么？”

“下班后去纽约港找活儿。”

“眼睛怎么弄的？”

“搬货的时候箱子磕了一下。”

“为什么突然要赚钱？”

“想给你买一套礼服。”托尼迟疑了一下，“而且我不想用你付给我的钱。”

科帕的工资和小费不足以让托尼短时间内筹到足够的钱。唐不知道该说什么，喉咙像被一团暖乎乎的棉絮塞住，半晌才找回自己的声音：“你知道的，我有很多礼服。”

“我知道，”药擦完了，托尼抬手摸他的脸，轻声应道，“但需要有一件是我送的。42码，对吗？”

晦暗阴沉的记忆，一点点被托尼镀上金灿灿的色彩。

 

唐轻声说：“你没必要这样。”

“我自己乐意就行。”托尼伸了个懒腰，突然兴奋地抬高了语调，“虽然这个惊喜被中途破坏了，但还有一个，我藏在这屋子里了！”

他的语气跟炫耀自己吃了26个热狗一样。

唐随着托尼的眼神一一看向屋子里的摆件，然后目光定格在那一对巨大的象牙上。

“当铺的老查理你记得吗？平安夜那个来吃饭的老家伙。我让他帮忙打孔穿了个绳……”

唐从象牙里拿出那个黑色的小硬盒，打开来，是托尼的“幸运石”（注3）。本身朴实的绿松石棱角被一一磨平，细致地打磨光滑，黑色的皮绳从上方打出的银扣穿过。

如果唐想要，什么样的珍珠或黄金他都能拥有，但他却眼睛发着亮，默默地来回摸着这条简陋的项链，仿佛这是他收过最好的礼物。

这就是他收过的最好的礼物。

 

End

 

注：  
1.时代背景，莫对大嘴托尼较真

2.道路千万条，安全第一条；行车不规范，基友两行泪。喝酒及眼睛受伤均不能开车哈

3.其实应该别名“姻缘石”


End file.
